1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeshields or caps which are worn primarily to reduce the intensity of the sun. Specifically, the present invention relates to a detachable sun shield which may be attached to virtually any cap.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apparatus' which may be worn on the head which include some means of diverting the sun from directly into the eyes have been known or used for years; some are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,645, Peffer discloses an eyeshield or visor which independently attaches to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,212, Huffman discloses an adjustable visored cap with interchangeable crown that may be adjusted to fit the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,726, Tapia discloses an adjustable cap including a crown portion and interchangeable visor portion.
The aforementioned prior art references are not designed to overcome the specific accomplishments of the present invention.
The most important and specific issue addressed by the present invention is eye protection for babies and small children. Babies, in particular, are unable to keep sunglasses on their faces because of uncontrolled movements and because of their unusually small features. Their noses do not have a developed bridge, hence there is nothing to balance the glasses upon. Most visor type caps are not small enough in head circumference to stay on their heads and can easily be pulled or knocked off. Further, the bill of the cap is small and does not provide adequate, if any, protection or blocking from the sun.
The caps presently available for babies or small children provide little or no eye protection. Infant caps usually comprise a cloth-like head covering including ear flaps and tying means. Most infant caps further include a small bill which serves little or no purpose. The infant cap is placed over the infant's head and pulled down so that the ear flaps cover the ears and the tying means is secured under the child's chin.
Babies cry because of bright sunlight beaming in on them while they are in strollers or playing. Extensive studies have been performed which prove we should protect our eyes from UVA and UVB rays.
Studies have proven that many eye diseases are caused by harmful UVA and UVB rays. The pupil of the eye closes in bright light which limits the light that enters the eye. The pupil opens wider when the light is reduced. Even though, with regular sunglasses or shields, the amount of light is reduced, the pupil opens wider which allows harmful UVA and UVB rays to enter.